Puitis
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Hanya keseharian yang membosankan, tugas yang bahkan tidak Sougo mengerti dan awan berarak.


**Puitis**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning's: OOC, Typo's, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo meniup balon yang berasal dari permen karet di dalam mulutnya hingga pecah. Lapisan gula yang elastis itu menutupi sebagian mukanya. Ia menatap langit dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Ah, bosan. Awan berarak dengan sangat lambat, membuat keinginannya untuk tidur semakin tinggi. Matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Si China itu juga tidak datang. Ia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, setidaknya Sougo tidak melihat ada tempat yang harus ia patrolikan.

Bocah itu duduk terdiam di atas bangku taman sampai beberapa menit kemudian, sebelum sebuah suara dering handphone mengganggu ketenangannya. Dengan malas, Sougo meraba-raba saku seragamnya dan mencari handphone dengan model terabstrak yang pernah ia temui. Kalau ia, sudah pasti ia tidak akan membelikan handphone aneh seperti yang ada di genggamannya ini untuk kakaknya. ia tidak ingin mempermalukan kakaknya hanya dengan model handphone.

Ketika sadar, nada deringnya sudah hampir habis. Cepat-cepat Sougo mengangkatnya sebelum ia harus repot-repot menelpon kembali. Selain itu ia tidak ingin repot untuk mengisi ulang pulsanya yang sudah habis sejak seminggu yang lalu. Lagipula ia tidak punya kenalan yang bisa mengisi daftar nomor telephone di handphone genggamnya selain dengan nama Kondou-san, Mayonaise dan Anpan freak-dengan maksud untuk bisa disuruh-suruh olehnya.

" Halo?"

" _Oi, Bocah Sialan, apakah target kita sudah bergerak?"_ tanya yang di seberang tanpa berbasa-basi. Suara Hijikata yang sedikit panik hanya terdengar seperti hembusan angin di telinga Sougo yang tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

" Anda siapa?" tanya Sougo balik, membuat urat nadi Hijikata menebal kesal.

" _Apa maksud mu dengan siapa?... HIJIKATA, kono yarou!"_

" !" Sougo terdengar sangat kaget. Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Sougo? Doushita?!"_ tanya Hijikata.

" KAU MASIH HIDUP?!" jerit Sougo dengan sangat horror. Dan Hijikata memukulkan wajahnya beberapa kali ke dinding yang ada di sebelahnya hingga dinding itu retak. Ia lalu kembali berbicara di telephonenya.

" _Jadi, apakah targetnya sudah berjalan?"_ tanyanya, berusaha mengabaikan reaksi Sougo beberapa detik yang lalu. Mata Sougo masih terikat dengan awan yang sekarang berarak menuju selatan. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" Mereka berarak," jawabnya seadanya. Dan Hijikata hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. _Berarak?_ Apakah Sougo sekarang mulai tertarik dengan puitisasi?.

" Ke selatan," lanjut Sougo. Dengan tidak yakin, Hijikata hanya mulai mengikuti informasi Sougo dan berlari ke arah selatan. Ia lalu mematikan handphonenya setelah berterimakasih pada bawahannya yang sedikit jarang menjawabnya dengan informasi yang berguna. Biasanya ia akan mendapat jawaban ' tambah lagi' yang bahkan lebih aneh dari pada puitisasinya tadi. Yah, mungkin dengan puitisasi, Sougo akhirnya sedikit menemukan semangat untuk mengerjakan tugas mengintainya, walaupun Hijikata sendiri tidak mengerti apa hubungannya. Mungkin ia bisa mengusulkan kepada Kondou-san agar membiarkan Sougo meneruskan 'bakat baru'nya selama itu bisa membantunya menangkap pelarian _Jouishishi._

Di lain tempat, Sougo masih menikmati angin yang bersiul menerpa wajahnya. Ia kemudia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Kalau kau tanya apa kegiatan yang paling mampu untuk membunuh waktu mu kepada Sougo, ia akan menjawab dengan tiga hal. Mencoba membunuh Hijikata, melakukan hobimu (yang pastinya adalah mencoba membunuh Hijikata), dan tidur. Dan ia tidak sudi berjalan hanya agar bisa membunuh Hijikata. Lagi pula tempat seperti ini cocok untuk tidur.

Sougo akhirnya merilekskan seluruh posisi tubuhnya dan membiarkan kepalanya menggantung dari sandaran kursi taman yang tidak berkepala. Semakin lama ia merasakan nafasnya yang semakin melambat seiring dengan otak sang sadis yang mulai masuk dalam keadaan tidur. Tetapi sekali lagi. Handphone terkutuk dengan deringnya mengganggu proses tidur Sougo. Kesal, ia mengambil benda yang di taruhnya tepat di samping pedangnya, dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Halo?"

Suara Hijikata segera membalasnya dengan nada puas yang membuat Sougo semakin kesal.

" Sougo, kami menemukan markas besarnya,"

" ..." Sougo hanya terdiam. ia tidak mengerti apa yang Hijikata katakan, sama dengan tugas apa yang sebenarnya Hijikata kerjakan sedari tadi.

" Oh, ya, aku menemukan tempat les untuk Haiku di sekitar _Kabuki-chou,_ hari minggu nanti aku bisa menemanimu untuk mendaftar di sana," tawar Hijikata. Dan Sougo mengerutkan dahinya.

" Hijikata-san, apakah kau segitu inginnya untuk buang air besar?"

Piiip!

Dan sambungan itu di putus olehnya secara sepihak.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **MINNA-SAMAAA! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic pendek ini!**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritikan dan sarannya, Minna-sama!**


End file.
